External storage devices may be communicatively coupled to a computer in a variety of ways. For some storage devices, a cable may be coupled directly between the storage device's housing and the computer. For other storage devices, a wireless connection (e.g., a Bluetooth connection) may be created between circuitry in both the storage device and the computer. For still other storage devices, a separate cradle is first coupled to the computer (e.g., via a USB cable), and the storage device may then mate with the cradle by any of a variety of connectors. The cradle solution may enable a user to more conveniently connect and disconnect a storage device from a computer and has been a preferred solution for many storage devices.
One challenge in designing storage device cradles is finding the proper balance between a tight fit for the mating connectors of the storage device and the cradle, in order to ensure proper electrical interconnection, and providing sufficient space/mechanical give between the mating connectors, in order to allow the storage device to disconnect from the cradle without undue effort. If the fit is too tight, the storage device must be wrenched off of the cradle, and the delicate mating connectors may be damaged. If the fit is too loose, electrical shorts may arise between the storage device and the cradle.
There is therefore a need for an improved cradle for coupling between a storage device and a computer.